1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an all in one computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical all in one computer includes an enclosure which accommodates a display screen and a motherboard and a support module attached to the enclosure. The support module includes a base plate and a support leg. The base plate can be placed on a desk. The support leg had an upper end pivotably attached to a rear panel of the enclosure and a lower end securely attached to the base plate. A display angle of the all in one computer is adjustable since the leg stand is pivotably attached to the enclosure about an axis that is parallel to the rear panel of the enclosure. However, the typical all in one computer does not allow users to carry it from place to place since the all in one computer has no handles.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.